Ella sola en el abismo
by tere-chan
Summary: Spoiler capítulo 15 y 24, Pensamientos de la voluntad del abismo tras la muerte de Cheshire


Disclaimer: los personajes no son mios, tampoco la historia. Creo que los pensamiento tampoco, sólo puse por escrito lo que creo que piensa la voluntad del abismo (tal vez algo exagerado en algunas partes).

* * *

Las lágrimas corrían por su pálida piel, en el cuarto se escuchaba un suave y triste sollozo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? La chica se sentó en su sillón y miró a sus muñecas, a esas vacías cadenas que trataban de consolarla con palabras inútiles.

Estaba sola otra vez ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hizo ella para que la abandonaran otra vez? Siempre era igual, ella sola en el abismo, nadie le hacía compañía y los pocos seres queridos que tenía le eran arrebatados, como si fuese algún castigo por algo que ella hizo. Pero ella se portaba bien. Siempre lo hacía. ¿No cumplía ella los deseos de quienes lograban llegar hasta ella? Cierto era que no era fácil llegar hasta donde vivía, pero ella no tenía la culpa de eso. Ella deseaba poder salir de aquel lugar.

Suspiró mientras se secaba las últimas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. Las cadenas a su lado la consolaban y le prometían que iban a matar a quien mató al gato Cheshire. Sí, ella quería que ese hombre muriese, ella lo quería porque el mató a su gato, a su querido y único amigo después de Jack, lo quería muerto porque ella nunca le hizo daño a ese hombre, es más, hasta una vez le cumplió su deseo de regresar en el tiempo para que aquella familia no muriese. Si ella había sido tan buena con él ¿Por qué?

Es cierto, ella le había quitado un ojo, pero ¿Qué era un ojo en comparación a regresar en el tiempo? ¿No era más importante para él ver viva a aquella familia a que conservar sus dos ojos? Él quiso eso, él mató a mucha gente para poder llegar hasta ella, fue él…fue él, ella sólo cumplió su deseo.

Siempre era igual, ella sola en el abismo.

¿Quién fue el primero? Jack, él, su amigo, el único que en aquel entonces la acompañaba fue asesinado. Vincet fue el culpable, o tal vez fue Glen, ella ya no sabe. A ella ya no le interesa saber ¿Para qué si Jack ya está muerto? Luego de eso Alice se fue del abismo, se fue con la reencarnación de Jack. Alice no le importaba, pero no entendía porque ese chico Oz prefirió a su gemela y no a ella. ¿Por qué siempre era Alice la que se iba del abismo? Esa fue la segunda vez que se quedó sola, cuando fue rechazada por Oz.

Y ahora, ahora ni siquiera tenía a Cheshire. Ella estaba sola en el abismo y lloraba. Lloraba porque quería de vuelta a Jack, a Cheshire, porque ya no soportaba la soledad. ¿Cuándo podría salir de aquel lugar? ¿Quién la acompañaría? Las lágrimas salían nuevamente de sus ojos y no había nadie que las detuviera, porque sus cadenas no eran suficiente compañía, porque en el abismo no había nada más que cadenas.

Entre lágrima y lágrima se abrieron puertas al mundo de los humanos, las cadenas salieron y comenzaron a atacar y a comer. Ella no prestaba atención a nada que no fueran sus propias lágrimas, le daba igual lo que pasara con los humanos, al fin y al cabo fueron ellos los que la dejaron sola. ¡Fueron ellos! ¡Todo es culpa de ellos! Sus propios sufrimientos y dolores, ellos se los causaron al herirla a ella, al dejarla completamente sola en aquel oscuro lugar. Ella sola en el abismo.

Es cierto, ¡ella no tenía la culpa de nada! Eran los hombres los que se dañaban, eran ellos los que hacían contratos ilegales con las cadenas, eran ellos los que asesinaban a los de su propia especie para buscarla a ella y regresar en el tiempo. Eran ellos, ellos…Rió fuertemente, ella no tenía la culpa de nada, fueron ellos. Siempre ellos.

Entonces lo sintió, una cadena de la parte profunda del abismo quería salir al mundo de los humanos, la dejó, quería que Alice luchara contra esa cadena, quería que Alice muriera, porque Oz escogió a Alice y no a ella, quería que Alice muriera porque tenía compañía mientras que ella siempre estaba sola. Sola en el abismo.

De pronto escuchó una voz, le gritaba que se detuviese, ella no quería que él lo pasase mal por su culpa, no Oz, no la reencarnación de Jack, si él se lo pedía…sólo porque él se lo pedía. Con un movimiento rápido de manos ella mató a esa cadena. Ella quería ver el recuerdo que la cadena tenía, un recuerdo de Alice en el que Jack aparecía. Del otro lado del lago estaba Alice, acompañada de Oz.

Sin ganas ella se dio vuelta y caminó alejándose de aquel lugar, donde podía ver a Alice acompañada pero a donde no podía acercarse para estar ella acompañada. Se fue a su cuarto, en lo profundo del abismo. Suspiró triste. Siempre era igual, ella sola en el abismo.


End file.
